Po and Puss: Who Gets the Oscar?
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Two of our awesome heroes face-off to see who gets the Oscar for Best Animated Feature; Po and Puss in Boots. Hope you like it! The Oscars comes this weekend, BTW. Let me know what you think of it!
1. May the Best Movie Win

This came in my head during the time that two of my favorite Dreamworks Animated films received Oscar nominations for Best Animated Feature. Since the Oscars are coming this Sunday night, I thought what would happen if the Dragon Warrior and Puss in Boots make a little battle to show off their skills to get the coveted Oscar trophy? Who do you think is awesomer? Anyways, this is what I came up with. It's not much, but at least it's cool. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Po and Puss in Boots: Who Gets the Oscar?<p>

by: Terrell James

January 31, 2012

Kodak Theater, Los Angeles, CA

A huge golden statue comes in front of the stage and already someone's playing a little spanish guitar in front of an empty stage that will be filled with the biggest names in the silver screen for Hollywood's biggest night...next to the Golden Globe Awards. On top of the shoulder of the golden statue sits an orange tabby cat wearing a hat, cape and some boots while playing his guitar.

"A long time ago...I was a part of something that completely changed my life forever. Some may know me as the person who's been through a lot of adventures with a green ogre...that grew to be one of my closest amigos. From the moment that I witnessed greatness from one ogre taking home the very first golden statue nearly 10 years ago...that's when I discovered that I too can have that same aspiration."

He continued playing his guitar as he takes a quick sip of his milk (aka leche) as he continues telling the story.

"His name has been well-known throughout the last decade and he has considered himself a legend...of which I happen to know so well. They call him...Shrek. When I got the chance to appear in the second film, my name was well-known along him, Fiona and Donkey. When I heard that Shrek 2 was in the running for Best Animated Feature...I was hoping that so many successes will come my way...but when the day of the Oscars came in 2005, we lost out...to a Pixar film, 'The Incredibles.'"

The orange tabby let out a furious yowl after mentioning the name which triggered completely memories that Pixar has overshadowed DreamWorks films for a really long time.

"I promised myself that I would one day seek redemption on achieving my personal goal. Just recently, my own movie has captured the hearts of everyone from around the world. I just knew that one day I would get what brought me to the city of angels, the city where everyone gets famous, where everyone can rise up from the occasion to be come..."

He paused for a second and he lets out a dramatic strum and finished off, with a half-whisper.

"...a legend."

Then, he revealed himself as he hopped out of the golden statue and onto the stage where one single spotlight shone upon him. He quietly walked up in front of the spotlight and he had very experiences with his apprarent acclaim.

"Almost a week ago...because of my own movie outside of the Shrek series, I received the biggest honor of my nine lifetimes...getting an Oscar nomination for Best Animated Feature. I felt a sense of accomplishment and honor within myself to my achievements. Of course, we partied and had some leche to go with this, so...that doesn't count."

He cleared his throat and then, he slowly gets out his sword and made some fighting movements and held his sword straight in the air. Then, he suddenly got serious as he recalled one pivotal challenge that would stand in his way.

"I am facing some very stiff competition with some other movies. I'm sure they are fantastico...but one of those films are made in the same studio I work in and where I am mostly well-known. If there is one single film that stands in my way...it is a new franchise that has grown in popularity since it appeared nearly 4 years ago...and the sequel came out on top months before my movie."

Of course, he was talking about being competed with Kung Fu Panda 2 and even though they're in the same studio, he had the most experience.

"Well...come February 26th...I will become what I was destined to be...an Oscar winner! One day, Puss in Boots will rise up and I will become a huge legend!"

Puss brought out his spanish guitar and starts playing a very dramatic bit filled with a sheer shot of redemption to go after his aspiration. As he finished it off, he said to himself, "No one will stand in my way of getting the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature...not when I still have a chance."

Suddenly, another spotlight comes on and Puss looks around to see who's there and to his surprise...he sees...the Dragon Warrior. He lets out a huge sigh as he sees him coming through the stage, almost stumbling through the steps.

He shook his head in amusement as he saw his competitor come through the stage and when the Dragon Warrior froze, he sees Puss in Boots in front of him. His jaw dropped open as he couldn't believe that he was actually standing there. He started giggling like a fangirl as he jumped up and down on the stage and he said, "Y-Y-You're Puss in Boots? No...freakin'...way! I am such a huge fan of you and the whole Shrek films!"

"You're Po, aren't you?" asked Puss.

Po lets out a chuckle and replied, "Yes, I am. I couldn't help but overhearing that you're nominated for the Oscars this year for Animated Feature."

"You could say that." Puss added, with a smirk on his face.

Po's eyes widened at that and he was deeply excited to see that Puss in Boots would actually get an Oscar nod and he seemed very excited for him and he said, "You know, your movie was really awesome. Of course, we both work for the same studio."

Puss chuckled softly and agreed with that concept and said, "Si, amigo. It appears we do."

Po was a little confused about his language and he asked, "Can you translate that in English, please?"

"Yes, my friend." Puss replied.

"Well...I'm nominated for Best Animated Feature as well for Kung Fu Panda 2. I hope I win this year." Po said.

That made Puss completely shocked to hear that Po would be on the rounds for the Oscar this year. The orange tabby takes off his cape, threw it to the ground and nearly aimed his sword in Po's face and he angrily asked, "What did you say...panda?"

Hearing the seriousness comes out of Puss made Po flinch a little and he replied, "I'm also nominated for Best Animated Feature for the sequel to Kung Fu Panda."

Puss could see that the person he met and works in the same studio is the contender competitor for the Best Animated Feature award. He could sense it in his eyes that he could be a challenge. He stuck out his sword and he said, "You know, there is only one person who will get the Oscar and that would be me."

Po was a little taken aback with the fact that Puss would win the Oscar instead of him and he said, "Not if I get it first."

"Ha! I laugh at your confidence!"

"Well, I laugh at...at uh...something that I can't think of right now...except for your boots." Po added.

Puss looks down and he could see that Po is mocking his trademark boots and that was something he didn't take very lightly. He looks up at Po and asked, "You dare mock my boots?"

"If I done did it, I done dared it." Po said, in a cocky tone.

Puss wasn't intimidated by his bulky attribute and he scoffed at him, saying, "You really think I'm gonna back down by the likes of you?"

Po started laughing at this as he got to the statue and he said, "They don't call me 'The New Hollywood Heavyweight' for nothing."

Puss scoffed at him at that comeback and he said, "Amigo, please...I've seen better actors who are much more heavier than you...and they don't look the same as you."

"And how exactly are you gonna win the Oscar's affection?" asked Po.

Puss lets out a sly chuckle at that response and he replied, "Simple. Watch."

Puss then takes off his hat and does his trademark 'sad cat eyes' bit in hopes to win the public's affection and for the Oscar's. Po then see this and he said, "I got a better one."

Po does his signature kung-fu moves and also his trademark goofy smile in hopes to get the Oscar's ready for kung-fu awesomeness and he said, "The Academy is ready to bring awesomeness to the forefront where I'll bring on the thunder!"

"I don't mean to rain on your parade, but..."

Puss then climbs up on the shoulder of the Oscar statue and then he continued saying, "...I'll bring on the thunder ten times bigger than you."

"You wanna bet on that, kitty?" Po shouted.

That comment completely set Puss off in a big way as he stuck out his sword and he said, "You have just signed your death certificate, panda!"

Po lets out a warrior kung-fu cry as Puss hopped out of the statue and onto the stage, where he picks up his cape and they start battling each other. Po tries to make a jab at Puss, but he was nowhere to be seen...from behind. Puss lets out a snicker as he takes him down with his boots, where he trips on the stage.

Po gets himself up and throws him from across the manages to grab a hold of the spotlight and he stands up in front of it where he made a big shadow in front of Po and he said, "I bet you can't keep up with me!"

"I'll mop the floor with you, Pussycat!" Po barked back.

Puss then jumps out of the spotlight and made his way back to the stage, looking remotely pissed off and he said, "You just did it again! With this, you will lose to me!"

Po charged at him with punches, but Puss wasn't backing down. Not by a long shot. He beats him to the punch and scratched his face and kicks him back to the floor. Po runs towards him, jumps up in the air, giving him a full bodyslam on him. Po panted heavily and he said, "Who's the underdog, now?"

"Still you."

Then, Puss punches Po in the gut and kicks him in the face and Po kept charging at him, using his kung-fu moves to take him down by a notch. Both of them fought each other on who will get the Oscar for Best Animated Feature and when the last fight struck, they both stopped each other panting heavily.

Both of them were staring at each other for a full minute and a half and then Puss puts his sword back in and he said, "That was a good fight, amigo."

Po chuckled at that and said, "You too. I mean you kicked my butt more so than Tigress."

"Well...that's something to be amused by." Puss said, chuckling.

Po stuck out his hand in hopes on calling a truce and Puss sees this as a huge amount of respect to his skills and he shook Po's paw as he sees the same thing and both of them started laughing with each other and Puss said, "I guess we'll both find out who wins pretty soon, won't we?"

"Yep. On February 26th." Po added.

Puss takes a sip of his leche and he asked, "I'm pretty sure you want my autograph."

Po chuckled at that and he said, "We work in the same studio. But it would be awesome though."

Puss had a mischievous idea in mind for Po's autograph and he silently stuck out his sword from behind and he said, "I've got something much better than that."

Then, Puss went behind Po and he swatted the back of his shorts with a letter 'P' on the back, barely exposing his butt cheeks. He lets out a small snicker and Po looks from behind and sees what Puss brought in. He lets out an excited laugh and he said, "Puss in Boots just gave me an autograph...on my pants!"

Puss nodded his head and he said, "The best for my competitor."

Both of them looked at each other and shook their hands again, both saying, "And may the best legend win."

* * *

><p>How's that? I know it was different than I planned, but at least it was awesome and funny! Get ready to see which one of our favorite Dreamworks films take the Oscar for Best Animated Feature at the 84th Academy Awards this Sunday night at 8:007:00pm on ABC! Hope ya enjoyed it!


	2. Reaction to Winner: Oscar Afterparty

Wonder Panda Tan-Tan suggested me to do this chapter and it was a good idea to see how Po and Puss would react on who wins the Best Animated Feature.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Reaction to the WinnerOscar After-Party

February 26, 2012

Kodak Theater, Los Angeles, CA

It was the day of the Oscars...where two of Dreamworks' leading animals celebrate the film's biggest night and a chance to compete who gets the Oscar...Po or Puss in Boots. As soon as the cast members of both projects walked through the red carpet, they've been giving out press interviews and red carpet photos to look their best. With all these celebrities around, it became a lot easier for Po to get literally strastruck over this...especially when he had his eyes set on Angelina Jolie.

Po's jaw dropped to the ground when he saw her on that dress with the slit around the other end of it and she said, "Whoa...Angelina looks awesome...even without Brad what's his name."

Puss looks over and he seemed completely annoyed by his fanboy persona and he said, "Amigo...I'm pretty sure that I have a better chance at winning the Oscar for Best Animated Feature."

Po scoffs at what Puss said and he said, "Oh please! Everyone knows Kung Fu Panda 2 broke a lot of box-office records. Just ask anyone from China, Taiwan, Japan, Malaysia and even in Singapore. We're very big in these countries."

Suddenly, when Puss heard Po's stomach growl, he chuckles softly at that and he said, "If by big, I hope you mean your oversized belly of yours."

"Hey, don't hate the belly. Hate the huskiness." Po said, in a cocky tone.

"Too late." Puss added, then laughs mockingly.

Just then, Tigress and Kitty Softpaws looked at these two going at it and it made Kitty a little bit amused to see these two doing the trash talking and she said, "Boys will be boys. I've seen better actors have dignity than these two."

Tigress agreed with what she said about that and she said, "We were nominated for an Oscar like three years ago and lost to a Pixar film. I swear that I was able to destruct the entire Pixar studio for what they did at one point. Couldn't let me in because one of them tried to file a restraining order against me."

"Hey, it's Hollywood. That's just the way it goes." Kitty added.

Hours later...

They were about to annouce the nominees for Best Animated Feature and with everything they have, Po and Puss looked at each other in a battle glare, both determining if either one of them will take home to Oscar for both films. Puss lets out a cocky snicker and he said, "I will reign supreme, panda."

Po chuckled softly and said, "My awesomeness will take home the Academy Award. It didn't happen to us last time and I'm hoping this will be different this time around. And when I have the award, I'm gonna use those boots of yours as a spot to put my Oscar in."

"You will taste death of steel if you get anywhere near my boots!" Puss shouted.

"Wanna bet on that?" asked Po.

Just then, Shifu knocked both of them on the head with his staff and he said, "Enough! We came here to give out respect and dignity to see who takes home with movie. So act like you have enough sense unless you wanna see yourselves in the tabloids."

"Sorry." they said, in unison.

Suddenly, the envelope came in to see who's the winner and both Po and Puss waited with baited breath to see which one takes home the Oscar and Puss did his signature cat eyes look and Po started eating to cure his nervousness away as they announce the winner.

"And the winner is...Rango!"

The reaction shocked both of them when they found out that they lost the Oscar to Rango and both of them stood up and shouted, "What the hell, man?"

When they saw Rango take home the award for Best Animated Feature, both of them didn't expect any of this to happen and they grew a little bit envious over the fact that Rango won and Po said, "Can you believe this? A movie about a chameleon being a cowboy takes home the Oscar? That's just messed up."

"Si, I agree." Puss replied.

As soon as they heard an acceptance speech from director Gore Verbinski, Po and Puss rolled their eyes at the director and Puss asked, "What kind of name is Gore Verbinski, anyway? I'm familiar with his work, but who came up with the name?"

"Sounds more like Gore Ver-bunk-ski." Po added.

Puss started laughing at that comment and he said, "You made a funny, amigo."

Po chuckled softly and he said, "Yeah. But hey...at least it's an honor to just be nominated."

Puss then turned to Po and he totally agreed with that comment and he knew that being nominated for an Oscar is a lot better than winning one and he said, "You're right. I mean, who cares if we didn't win?"

"Yeah, all that matters is that both movies are definitely worth getting an Oscar nod." Po replied.

Both of them looked at each other for a minute and decided to not let any competition drive them absoultely nuts, unless they wanna risk making butts of themselves in the public eye later on. Puss stuck out his hand and asked, "No hard feelings?"

"None at all." Po replied, with a smile.

Both of them shook their hands and they accepted the fact that it's better to be nominated for a good body of work than be able to win it and decided to just enjoy the entire Oscar night.

Immediately after the awards show, the cast of Puss in Boots and Kung Fu Panda 2 attended an afterparty of their own in the Dreamworks Animation lot where the party's already started. Even though they heard that they lost the Oscar, the party's still going on.

Master Croc started doing his DJ'ing thing as he played 'We Found Love' from Rihanna and everyone was getting into the entire party as Puss shows off most of his dancing skills to woo the cats from the movie and it especially wooed Kitty Softpaws and both of them started dancing right off the start and as soon as Master Croc hit the strobe lights, it was on. Both of them were dancing while the lights were blinking and when it changed color, these two were inseparable and unbeatable to dance.

After some dancing, Puss took a deep breather as he sat down on the chair and just got himself a cool cup of leche to cool him off with. Suddenly, he sees Shrek coming in front of him and the ogre couldn't help but be happy for the fact that Puss in Boots was nominated and he said, "Hey, for what it's worth...you're already a winner to me."

"Thanks, amigo." Puss added.

"Yeah, I remember when I got my first Oscar. Got my acceptance speech ready and totally rocked the entire crowd off their feet with my roar. I think I made one of the cast members of Monsters, Inc. a little bit intimidated." Shrek added.

Puss started laughing at this and to hear some of Shrek's stories about his first Oscar made him think about what it might've been like to actually win one. Then, he says, "Do you think being nominated is an honor as winning one?"

"Puss, you've been in the business for almost 10 years. It's a two-way street, you just have to enjoy it." Shrek added.

"I'll keep that in mind." Puss added.

"I better get some of those quesdaillas before that panda hogs all of them." Shrek added.

Later on, the Wolf Boss wanted to give Po another dance-off and when Po immediately accepted the challenge, he brought his wolf pack with him because they know they're a pro when it comes to breakdance and hip-hop. The lead wolf stood there with his arms crossed and said, "Prepare to get served, panda...Academy Award style!"

Po scoffs at him and said, "Let's hope your dancing are as good as your trash-talk!"

Just then, Master Croc started playing 'Moves Like Jagger' from Maroon 5 and Christina Aguilera and the wolves started to get their crunk on as they did some breakdance moves and the lead wolf brought in the rave gloves as he twirled the lights on his gloves around as he began dancing and then, he began breaking out the hip-hop moves as he ends it with him standing on his hands with his feet all in the air with a pose. Everyone on the other side of the the room rooted for Po to take him down some and when it was his turn, Po brought out the big moves as he did some breakdancing with some kung-fu mixed in and everyone else started getting into it and then, he did a backflip and ended up on the floor, posing a hip-hop look as everyone started cheering.

The lead wolf groans in frustration as he got beaten by Po...again and he said, "You always win, panda."

Po chuckled softly and he said, "Well...it's post-Oscar party. Someone has to bring in the big moves."

Suddenly, Puss in Boots made a big idea that might bring everything together and he said, "Panda...how would you like to get served by Puss?"

One cat gasped in surprise and said, "Ooooh!"

Everyone else followed suit and Po definitely was up for the challenge and he said, "Let's do it!"

Master Croc then plays 'International Love' from Pitbull ft. Chris Brown as Puss begins with his fancy footwork dancing and he combined salsa dancing with some hip-hop moves in them. Most of the cast members of Puss in Boots and Shrek totally felt like Puss owned those moves and for Puss, it was like he was gonna give Po a run for his money. When he combined backflips with kung-fu and salsa dancing, it was like a huge amount of fire sparking on his boots. Everyone cheered for Puss but Po wasn't that intimidated.

Po had his turn as he began breaking out the fancy footwork by his kung-fu moves and with his weight, he was able to make a big impression as he definitely brought out the big guns...his quick feet and style of hip-hop moves and when he did the windmill, he did it like no other panda would...he did it while doing a backflip. Everyone cheered for Po as he went all Michael Jackson in the room, doing the moonwalk and letting out his trademark M.J. shout.

As the dance-off continued, both of them had to determine who was the better dancer and the Wolf Boss is really hoping that Puss can kick Po's butt with those moves and when it all came down to it, Puss used his good looks and charisma to do a backflip spin and held onto the railings, go up and down and then landed on the floor.

Po couldn't believe how skilled Puss is and he said, "Okay, I gotta admit, you've got some sick moves."

"So do you, amigo." Puss agreed.

Both of them shook hands again and Po wanted to give out a hug and when he did so, he clawed on Po's butt, in which he cried out in pain and he said, "Ooh...that hurts right there."

Puss chuckled softly and he said, "Let's have this post-Oscar fiesta!"

Suddenly, everyone gathered around the dancefloor while Master Croc played 'Till the World Ends' from Britney Spears and everyone danced like it was no tomorrow and what's better, Po and Puss danced for fun as the strobe lights came in, getting their awesomeness on and for these two, it became the best Oscar night they ever had...even if they didn't win an Oscar, they won't something else that night...honor, accomplishment and friendship.

* * *

><p>Well...that's pretty much all I came up with. So...I hope ya like!<p> 


End file.
